The Case Of The Haunted Island
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Tai invited the Digidestined to an island. Murder case were found. Ken, a newly graduated detective is here to solve the case.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. In this story of mine, it will be a little bit confusing but is quite nice.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Case Of The Haunted Island  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
It was summer time. Tai invited all the Digidestined in Japan to an island. It was called the Kinamoto Island. When we reach the harbor it was too late for us. The ferry is gone.  
  
"Hey. What happen? Where's the ship? Cis! Maybe there have left us. We should have come here earlier." Said Davis angrily.  
  
"Look who's talking. You are the one that is late, because you have to stop for a while." Yolei scolded him.  
  
"Hey, is not my fault that I wanted to stop. I can't call my bladder to stop functioning for a while." Davis yelled.  
  
"Stop it guys. It not everyone fault. Let's thing of a way, what shall we do now? Isn't it better." Said Hikari.  
  
When everyone is just about to go home, Tai saw an old ship resting on shore. The ship belongs to an old man. Tai went over to that man and ask him whether he can sail us there.  
  
"Hey, guys. He said can. Let's go."  
  
"Yeah" everyone shouted.  
  
At The Ship  
  
"So mister, many visitors this summer. There's not much of a boat here." I ask him.  
  
"You can call me, Sunato. As a matter in fact, no, you are wrong, child. No body has ever gone there, except the villager there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I don't know why you all wanted to go there but, that island is...haunted."  
  
"Huh? Is there any proof."  
  
"Well, I don't know much but two person from the family of Kinamoto has been died."  
  
"Wow. Nobody knows who did this."  
  
"No. Everyone claimed that it was the soul of that island that is doing it. They dare not do anything but pray for the poor unfortunate soul." Sound interesting. A case. Maybe I can see what happen when I reach there. There is no such thing as ghost except for Digimon.  
  
I told everyone about the story that the captain told me. Some of them were shock, but some of them thing that it is interesting. Strange.  
  
"Oh, don't worry guys. The tour book said that this place have the best hot spring ever." Said Tai.  
  
"Well, let's just enjoy this summer holiday."  
  
We were about to reach the harbor, but something happen.  
  
"Hey, what happen there?" ask the captain.  
  
"The third person has been murder."  
  
"WHAT?" we were terrified. The corpse was lying near the beach. We go to the scene of the crime.  
  
"He's been swept to the beach by the current." Said the police officer. That's strange. There's only one police that visited the crime scene.  
  
"I'm scared Ken. I want to go home." Cried Hikari.  
  
"Don't worry, Hikari. Come, rest on my shoulder." I comforted her.  
  
"Then lets go back home." Said Tai. It was too late. The boat drifted away by the wave and current of the sea.  
  
"Oh, no what can go wrong now?" said Matt.  
  
"What shall we do, Sora? I'm scared." Said Mimi.  
  
"Ahhh! We will be here forever. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to die. I still need to get marry, have children, and make million in stock market." Yolei whined.  
  
"What are you the hell are you talking about?" said Davis.  
  
"Hey, don't say hell. Haven't you have enough already, Davis."  
  
"Sorry, TG."  
  
"Why are you kid doing here?" ask a man.  
  
"Well, actually we are here for a vacation. But something bad had happen and done know what to do now." I said.  
  
"You all can live with us if you don't mine."  
  
"Thank you, mister..."  
  
"Kinamoto."  
  
"Huh. That means you are one of Kinamoto Suroba's family.  
  
"I'm his youngest son. You seem to know us very well."  
  
"Neh, the captain of the ship told us."  
  
"Is there anything we can help you mister." Said Hikari.  
  
"Well, if we can get a detective, at least we can...  
  
"My boyfriend, Ken is a detective."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Hey, Kari. I'm still in training, you know?"  
  
"I thought you graduated. You have been studying this thing for years now, Ken. Show us how well you are."  
  
"Hey, that doesn't mean I know very well." I answer.  
  
"Just solve this case Ken, I'm getting scared. I don't want to see another victim.'  
  
"Yeah, do it, Ichijouji." Said everyone.  
  
"Okay." I step forward to the corpse. I examine it.  
  
"This person has been dead for a day now. There seems to be something in its mouth. Let me see. It's 'White Tea Flower'."  
  
"White tea flower? Tea flower. It's white." I can hear everyone talking, whispering something about the flower. What is this all about?  
  
"WHAT IS THE FUSS, HUH?" a man with an oversized body came. He was angry, very angry.  
  
"Uhh, brother. Tikona is dead. This is a newly graduated detective, Ichijouji Ken.  
  
"Newly graduated. Well, lets see how good you are." He stomps away.  
  
"Your brother is quite a hotheaded man." Said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, like Davis. Wonder he will be that fat."  
  
"Hey. Stop teasing me, four eyed bitch." Said Davis.  
  
"Here, they go again." Wonder they will stop fighting one time.  
  
"Sorry about my brother everyone. Come to my manor. You can stay there until the ship arrives in about a month."  
  
"WHAT." Said everyone.  
  
"Luckily we put our Digimon in their world." Said Izzy.  
  
"So, what is the White Tea Flower all about?" I asked him. He was shocked when I ask him that. There must be something and I want to know it.  
  
"Well, Mr. Ichijouji. It all happens 50 years ago. My grandfather Jiao Kinamoto likes to go out with hooker. He always has some sexual relationship with them. After that, the lady was pregnant and gives birth to a child. When my family knows about this, they were disappointed and angry. Our grandfather ran away with that lady. After a while, the fight ended. Before my grandfather pass away, all of his price possessions was given to that lady. My father got so mad, and he burned down that lady's house. They died after that. There is no sign of her son in that house. We believed that it was her son that did all this. He wanted revenge. After my father's secret has been review. My father was sentence to death.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: How is it? Read, enjoy and review. 


End file.
